wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nightfall
. Nightfall . ---- This is a funny little cloud's page, please don't touch it with your grubby little fingers! Stealing code, content, or art is highly prohibited and I will slap you for that! This character is for the Twin Character Contest, and her twin is Daybreak, by lacey rocks. This child won third place! I am very proud of her. <3 . appearance . ---- :Compared to her sister, Nightfall is the more obvious hybrid. :Her silhouette is still mainly SkyWing, the only difference being the size of her wings. However, her scales are large and rounded, similar to a NightWing's. Her spines are spaced, with rounded, almost feathery shapes. :Her scales are a medium magenta shade, with a slight sheen on each individual scale. Her underbelly a paler, more purple shade, consistent throughout the softer scales. Her topscales are a almost grayish purple, muted in contrast to the brighter hues of her other scales. :Her horns are white, the shining, pure shade of snow. They sparkle the slightest bit, with the twinkle of stars at night. :Nightfall's spines also look white, until a closer look reveals the true color. A pale silvery, pale blue shade. A more silver, grayish hue colors the teardrops on her scales. Behind each eye, she has three teardrops, in a curved line like falling tears. :Her wings are dark blue, almost black. The color fades into a pinkish, sunset shade at the very edge. Scattered over are white silver star scales, arranged in small spiral patterns. The stars are almost exactly like Daybreak's, but much more visible against the darker background. :Dark purple eyes peer out of her face, soft and welcoming. She stands straight, her posture perfected over the years. Small crescent moons dangle from her ears, in soft, silvery blue. :Nightfall, the onset of darkness, the last thrall of color from the sun. A word reflected in her shades. . personality . ---- :Nightfall is more of an ambivert. She's decent with social events and small talk, but still needs time to relax by herself. The dragoness is still pretty open, happy to laugh and talk effeminately with others, but she equally embraces the quiet and solitude at the end of the night. :A noticeable trait is her sense of empathy. Due to her abilities, she is able to figure out what another dragon is feeling and thinking. She is skilled at looking at a situation from the other side's point of view, making her an adept negotiator. :Nightfall is a meticulous dragoness, wading through interactions with care. She has the urge to plan everything out, and has the slight problem of only seeing the worst possible result. Perhaps it's a good thing, too, since then she is prepared for such situations. But ones that are easily solved — those catch her off guard. :She can be described as a neat freak, everything exactly aligned and perfectly placed. She just likes knowing where everything is, a habit she started young. It helped her know if Daybreak had taken something. Now, clutter simply… stresses her in the background. :The young dragoness lacks the ambition of her twin. She wants the best for herself and others, but isn't too interested in pushing for being the best of the best. She's only willing to work hard in short bursts, as her long term endurance abilities are pitiful. :Nightfall has her insecurities. She hates being imperfect, as she can clearly feel the wave of disgust radiating from other dragons. She's worried about hurting others, and so perhaps isn't as assertive as she could be. :Sometimes she looks down at others, since she can feel their egotistical snobbish nature. But then she worries. What if she's the same, thinking she was better than everyone else? :Then there's the worry. She can feel jealousy coming off her sister in constant waves, whenever Nightfall does anything better. Daybreak is the one dragon Nightfall doesn't know how to handle, and the stress tears a little at her from the inside. She doesn't know what to do, and so for now, just holds on. . backstory . ---- :Nightfall's mother was named Nightglider, one of the limited population on the volcanic island. She often took on missions for the NightWings, going out into the continent to collect evidence and heighten the tribe's reputation. :She was in the Sky Kingdom, and one day she met a dragon from the SkyWing court, Robin. At first they were wary. But then, they began to meet each other more, and Nightglider found herself looking forward to the next time she saw them. :Before either was quite aware of what was happening, the two had fallen in love. :They both seemed to acknowledge the fact, without actually doing anything about it. Nightfall was worried for her reputation, of what could happen if she revealed her relationship with foreign tribes. Robin was still under Scarlet's rule, and so the reason for his silence was obvious. :But then Scarlet was supposedly dead. And the dragonets were suddenly bringing the war to a close. NightWings were pushed into a new environment. SkyWings got a new, perhaps much better queen. And almost overnight, the entire world changed. :To a much safer one, where the two could be together. :The two soon had an egg, one that was unusually large. Robin seemed to have doubts about the hybrid dragonets inside, careful to hide them under a veil of secrecy as he continued acting like a perfectly normal SkyWing. Perhaps he was worried it was so large because it contained twins - twins who could turn out to be like Peril. :But he kept this from Nightglider, allowing her to talk constantly about her hopes for the dragonets inside the egg. He never really interacted with her outside of the home, perhaps an attempt to keep the large egg a secret. :On the day, or rather the night, of hatching, Robin was away, hunting. He had brought Nightglider along, even as she explained of a nagging feeling she should stay with the egg. So the dragonets would hatch alone. :Somehow, perhaps from the rocking of the waking dragonets, the egg moved, rolling down from its perch to the entrance of the cave. There, it stopped, half of it illuminated from the lonely light of a single full moon. :The egg hatched just as the parents were touching down. And it contained... just like Robin feared - two dragonets. But when he checked it, both dragonets seemed normal. Each somewhat different, but neither were burning at touch. :So Robin stepped back satisfied, as Nightglider hustled him into a conversation about names. In the end, Robin named the brighter one Daybreak, while Nightfall called the other Nightfall. They were both interesting dragonets, shades of pink. :Their mother was careful, selecting a school both nearby and prestigious. After the drama at Jade Mountain Academy, Nightglider preferred a different one. So the two attended an academy made mostly up of SkyWings. :Bullying could have happened, but Nightfall seemed to have a knack at stopping it. She could get under the skin of others, pointing out insecurities. She mentioned this once to her mother. Nightglider wondered if she had mindreading, but it was sorta different. She felt... general emotions, not clear cut thoughts. :So there it was. Sensing emotions, an ability that Daybreak clearly lacked. :Just because she was on the wrong side of the egg. If it had rolled just a bit farther, she could also have the power. The dice had rolled, and Daybreak was left out. The first seed of jealously was planted. :Nightfall could clearly feel it. But what should she do about it? Daybreak was her sister, not some random SkyWing. So she kept silent, focusing on her schoolwork instead. :Perhaps Daybreak never realized this, but Nightfall liked how her sister looked so much more like a SkyWing. She had always endured less confrontation than Nightfall, but the young hybrid didn't want to point it out. :The two soon realized they were different, but had many similar interests. They both loved learning about the lifestyles of other tribes, foreign studies being one of their most interesting classes. :The NightWing Exodus. The War of SandWing Succession. The first SeaWing animus. The pacifist, utopian world of the RainWings. The IceWing empire, and the rankings. All different topics that both found extremely interesting. :And so, as their six years of learning passed and faded into adulthood, both decided to go for a spot on the SkyWing council. They both aimed for the spot as an ambassador for the other tribes, to meet the dragons they were so interested in during schooling. :Both worked incredibly hard, diligently learning and occasionally helping each other out. Then - Nightfall claimed the spot. Perhaps her emotion sensing had helped - for her to figure the best way to negotiate with others. :Jealousy hardened, as Daybreak's work seemed like it was laid to waste. :Nightfall could feel this, the nagging, twisting feeling whenever she was around her twin. So she turned, explaining to Queen Ruby her reasoning. Having two brains were better than one, and Daybreak would be perfect. She was a hybrid, and so understood other tribes better - and she had worked just as hard as Nightfall. :And so Daybreak got the same occupation, to co-manage tribal relationships with Nightfall. They recently started, happy they could follow what they both wanted to do. And, they were doing it together. :But even then, the soft pulse of jealousy still floats around Daybreak. . relations . ---- :Robin - Nightfall has the love reserved for her father, a supporting dragon that was always willing to listen to her complaints and suggest solutions. She appreciates him, and tries to hold back her annoyances. He seems to worry too much of what others think of him, and it pushes Nightfall away, just a little. :Nightglider - Her sweet mother. Nightfall loves her mother as well, a caring dragon who wants the best for her dragonets. She always watched out for Nightfall and her sister, constantly checking to make sure both were comfortable and happy. It might seem like a nuisance, but Nightfall has always appreciated her mother's efforts. :Daybreak - Nightfall's twin. They have the usual sibling rivalries and undying, sometimes hidden familial love. Nightfall watches out for her sibling, checking on her emotions, and they have stayed on good terms until adulthood. The one problem is Daybreak's jealousy, which Nightfall can sense to a point that is painfully clear. She doesn't know what to do about it, leaving a rift neither would approach. :Queen Ruby - The current SkyWing queen. Nightfall somewhat looks up to her, an insecure dragoness who still manages to lead a tribe. She often enjoys talking with the queen, who manages to be both regal and able to take on a typical conversation. Despite being able to see the dragoness's flaws, Nightfall still likes this queen, one much better than her mother. At least, according to the stories. :Radjah - The SkyWing treasurer, and one of Daybreak's numerous friends. Nightfall has her doubts about him, a constant boastful, yet somewhat deictful aura around him. Being on the Council is a well paying job, but he couldn't have afforded that much jewelry, that fast. Daybreak seems unaware of Nightfall's doubts, however, and remains on good terms with Radjah. . trivia . ---- *for the Twin Character Contest *really likes sweets, will sneak a bunch of them *wants a pet bird, and plans on getting one eventually *on the more introverted side of an ambivert *is ambidextrous, but tends to use her left talon *incapable of dancing *sort of clumsy, but is super careful to not trip in front of anyone else *maybe a tiny bit self concious . gallery . ---- NightfallCloud.png|☁️ C607BCB4-B898-49A9-926B-5CA459E4EF32.png|TwilightWoF! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Cloud the IceWing) Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other)